Many electrical components in computer systems utilize heat transfer devices to assist in keeping the electrical components cool. For example, a main processor in a notebook computer system may use a heat transfer device to conduct heat away from the main processor to a location where the heat is discharged (e.g., a fan near an edge of the notebook). As yet another example, several electrical components of a graphics board may also utilize such heat transfer devices. However, thermally coupling heat generating electrical components to heat transfer devices is complicated when a plurality of such electrical components, such as electrical components on a graphics board, have differing heights above the underlying circuit board.